criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darrell Hammond
|birthplace = Melbourne, Florida |family = Margaret Hammond Max Hammond E.A. Hammond Mia Hammond Paulina Combow |yearsactive = 1995-present }} Darrell Clayton Hammond is an American actor, comedian, and impressionist best known for his work on the hit late-night live television sketch comedy and variety show Saturday Night Live. Biography Hammond was born on October 8, 1955, in Melbourne, Florida, to Max and Margaret Hammond. Hammond had a rough childhood growing up, having to deal with psychological issues from his father as well as abuse from his mother. Despite this contributing to his struggles with depression and substance abuse, this is actually how Hammond got into doing impressions, as his impressions were the only thing he did that his mother liked. After graduating from Melbourne High School and Brevard Community College, Hammond transferred to the University of Florida, where he graduated in 1978 with a degree in advertising. After receiving encouragement from his theater professor, Hammond moves to New York to pursue acting. Hammond received his first role in 1995, when he first joined the cast of the hit late-night live television sketch comedy and variety show Saturday Night Live. Hammond would later go on to be one of the greatest performers on the show, receiving acclaim for his impressions of celebrities and politicians such as Sean Connery, Donald Trump, John McCain, Phil McGraw, Al Gore, Dick Cheney, and Bill Clinton. In fact, by the time his tenure ended, he held the record for the most impressions by a single cast member, until that record was broken in 2017 by Kenan Thompson. Hammond continued to appear in TV shows and movies before returning to Saturday Night Live to take over the role of announcer ever since the original announcer, Don Pardo, passed away, with the occasional impression sliced in every now and then. Apart from these appearance, Hammond has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt, Brad Neely's Harg Nallin' Sclopio Peepio, Las Vegas, Scary Movie 5, Epic Movie, Saturday Night Live: Weekend Update Thursday, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Hammond portrayed Lawrence Coleman, one of two people responsible for the abductions of multiple women, in the Season Thirteen episode "The Bunker". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "The Bunker" (2017) TV episode - Lawrence Coleman *Saturday Night Live - 338+ episodes (1995-Present) - Various Characters *Brad Neely's Harg Nallin' Sclopio Peepio - 10 episodes (2016) - Various Characters *Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt (2016) - Announcer (voice) *Deadbeat (2014) - Don Soderbergh *Scary Movie 5 (2013) - Doctor Hall *Nature Calls (2012) - Ranger Deakins *BuzzKill (2012) - Karaoke Killer *Are We There Yet? - 6 episodes (2010-2012) - Brick Street *Rick Perry on Debates (2011) - Rick Perry *Presidential Reunion (2010) - Bill Clinton *Saturday Night Live: Weekend Update Thursday - 6 episodes (2008-2009) - Various Characters *Damages - 7 episodes (2009) - The Deacon *Wieners (2008) - Dr. Dwayne *Netherbeast Incorporated (2007) - Turner Claymore *Epic Movie (2007) - Captain Jack Swallows *Ira & Abby (2006) - Doctor Lawrence Rosenblum *Puff, Puff, Pass (2006) - Jonathan *Kiss Me Again (2006) - Michael *Las Vegas (2005) - Ben Carlson/Carlos/Ted Waters *Starved (2005) - Josh *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2005) - Leonard Timmons *Saturday Night Live: Presidential Bash 2004 (2004) - Bill Clinton/Al Gore/Dick Cheney *New York Minute (2004) - Hudson McGill *Saturday Night Live Weekend Update Halftime Special (2003) - Chris Matthews *Shortcut to Happiness (2003) - Andrew Bailey *Scary Movie 3 (2003) - Father Muldoon *Agent Cody Banks (2003) - Earl *Saturday Night Live: TV Tales (2002) - Himself *Primetime Glick (2001) - Dick Cheney *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2001) - Ted Bolger *Saturday Night Live Primetime Extra 2 (2001) - Dick Cheney/Sean Connery/Hannibal Lecter *Saturday Night Live Primetime Extra 1 (2001) - Bill Clinton *Saturday Night Live: Mother's Day Special (2001) - Various Characters *Saturday Night Live: Presidential Bash 2000 (2000) - Various Characters *3rd Rock from the Sun (2000) - Darrell Hammond *The King and I (1999) - Master Little (voice) *Saturday Night Live 25 (1999) - Audience Member (uncredited) *Saturday Night Live: Best of the Clinton Scandal (1999) - Bill Clinton/Various Characters *Blues Brothers 2000 (1998) - Robertson *A Freezerburnt Christmas (1997) - Unknown Character (voice) *Celtic Pride (1996) - Chris McCarthy 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors